Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with methods and devices for delivery or deployment of minimally invasive extra-cardiac devices. One treatment for patients who suffer from either a myocardial infarction or CHF is the implantation of a direct cardiac compression device. Currently, a sternotomy is the preferred method of implantation of the cardiac compression device. Sternotomy is a type of surgical procedure in which a vertical inline incision is made along the sternum, after which the sternum itself is divided, or “cracked”. This procedure provides access to the heart for surgical procedures. Conventional direct cardiac compression devices, such as the Anstadt cup, require a sternotomy for implantation, which is a very painful procedure. Disadvantageously, sternotomies result in long recovery times and a high risk of infection. Further, there is a high risk of complications due to the lengthy surgery required for these unstable patients.
Current approaches to minimally invasive implantation of heart-assist devices of various types suffer the shortcoming of being relatively slow and difficult procedures, resulting in additional stress on the patient and reducing the likelihood of a favorable outcome. Current minimally invasive devices may be deployed via a system of guidewires placed between the pericardium and the heart. There is a need to insert minimally invasive assistive biotechnology apparatuses such as a direct cardiac compression device (DCCD) in a minimally invasive way without the use of guidewires.